hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Horror 2 - MH
A world that was made by Hamumu that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Bones,Bats & Beyond. Key of Lunacy Awarded at hub after finishing Bunny the Vampire Slayer. The Telltale Brain First thing to note: YOU HAVE ONLY 90 SECONDS TO COMPLETE THIS LEVEL. You have to first kill all the CrazyBones to spawn the Yellow Key Into the house. Note, once you enter the house, you are Hammer Downed, so you can't harm the madman, thus have to scramble around the house for items. Note, it's impossible for me to tell you where exactly the Red Key or the Brain is in the house, because the item placements are randomised. Just check around the house in these spots for them and finish the level. Mutant Veggies Edit Just mash all the badguys, grab the Candies and Candles and leave. The Rocky Horror Pygmy Show Remember to grab the Candles as you go through the level. Go into the house, grab the Blue Key, go into the Blue Doored room,grab the Hammer and then go to the other Blue Doored room,mash the Pygmy Hunters, grab the Yellow Key,then go to the main hall and go through the Yellow door into the big room, mash the Pygmy Queen for the Green Key,then go to the Green Door to the time machine room, grab the 2 Candles,mash the Triceroids and warp back. (Cant seem to trace exactly how you get the Red Key, but it's definitely something to do when you complete that previous step. Then go back to the rest of the rooms and wreck the Pygmies, remember to destroy the Robofactories to destroy the time warp. Proceed back to the Time Warp Room and beat the Super Zombie there, grab the rest of the Brains and leave. The Pit and the Pengulons Just make your way carefully to the Hollow Tree, grab the Zap Wands it drops,zap all the Pengulons and then grab the Brains and Candles and finish. Campfire Ghost Stories (Squash Keychain)(Pumpkin Keychain)(Hammer Keychain)(Rocket Keychain) You have to make your way through four stories.Remember to grab all the Candles as you go through the level. For Rest In Peace, you are unarmed and have to get a Spooky Ghost back to his grave. First,get the Red Key to the Graveyard, you need to push out this tile here,then go outside to the graveyard and lure him to the grave, which will end the story. It's difficult due to the ghost sometimes teleporting around,or the Pumpkins bothering you, but it's doable,just lure the Pumpkins away first to a corner and out run their attention span,then lure the Ghost to the grave. For Squash Keychain,step on the fireplace to spawn it,then grab it. Night of the Brain Eaters is a simple zombie bash story, remember to grab all the Brains there,get on the mine cart to finish it. For the Pumpkin Keychain, here it is. For Locked In, it's the usual routine, just grab the firepower and mash the Boneheads and Ghosts. For the Hammer Keychain,push the Bookcase here and it will be unlocked. Curse of the Vampire, just mash the Ghosts and the Vampire to end the story. For the Rocket Keychain, it's at the lower left corner of the graveyard. Tricky Treats Just use the weapons around,mash the Ninjabread men,which will spawn the Yellow Key into the house.Go in,which then will be a series of tricky swapped room,grab the Hammers and Pants mash the rest of the monsters,along with any Candles along the way and leave. Count Spatula (Secret Level) Just grab the Candles in the level, then stay safe and let Bouapha morph to eat all the Bunnies and finish. Who Wants to be a Mummy? Just beat all the Manic Mumbles and leave. Bunny the Vampire Slayer It's an unusual level, so listen up. Remember to grab all the Candles as you go by in the level. Try to lure the Dark Vampire's attention to you like this,if the Buddy Bunny dies at any point of the level, you fail. Wait until Bunny turns on the light switch to scorch the Dark Vampire, then lure the Thingies over to near him to kill them, then you will warp to the next part of the level. Here, Bunny will ask the Wacky Wizard for info, which he says you need to find it from his bookshelf. However, as there are lots of spiders, so quickly run inside,grab the Red Key and take the firepower and mash them all anyway, as Bunny can still die to a Spider attack. That said, check the top most right bookshelf. You and Bunny will then be warped to the next part in Town, as usual defend him from the Lefties.Once inside the party, The Thing will soon spawn,so quickly head over the Green Key at the top most right corner and unlock the Dark Vampire from the Bathroom and work together to beat The Thing, leave and Finish. Here's a map to the Candles in the level. Mutant Veggies Just mash all the badguys, grab the Brains and Candle and leave. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Bones, Bats & Beyond Category:Halloween Horror